


Erosion

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Golems, fckin rude, no that's not a pun, stone cold killer, that feel when your boyfriend pushes you down a cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: The canyon didn't seem as daunting from the arms of her golem.





	Erosion

Screams echoed around the canyon as a red-headed figure tumbled down the rocky slope, seemingly catching on every twig and sharp protrusion on the way down. By the time the girl had reached the bottom, blood smeared her body from the scratches in her skin and clothes. Trying to get her breath back to her, she sobbed, unable to pull herself back up onto her elbows.  “Someone … please help me.”

As she spoke, the free rocks around her vibrated and shuffled, positioning themselves into a stocky frame. It reached a hand down to the girl, larger than her head, and scooped her up easily. Aili was cradled against the rocky chest as she choked out more sobs, confused and shocked at the series of events that led to her tumbling down the canyon.

“Safe now,” a voice thundered through her body. It didn’t startle her or make her flinch- she relaxed and felt safe. “Carry you.”

“Thank you,” Aili croaked as the stone man stomped through the canyon.


End file.
